Bittersweet Illusions
by RozannaBelikoVladmire
Summary: There is two things on my mind. Finding Lissa's sibling. and why am i having Anna's memories. Did i mention i am doing this with Adrian and Dimitri? a crazy trip but i have to lissa needs her place. and i am on the run from the law.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok well I know I have another story on here and I want to finish it but I had a crazy idea I wanted to try out and write about because how rose and Dimitri are so close and I have talked it over with my twinny…. A girl name zan I call her my twin she plays Dimitri on a rpg board I am on if you want the link pm me I'll share. So lets add the pretty disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy, or anything just the ideas used in the story. They belong to me and my twinny zanzan. You can find her at rose sucidial (.net/u/1567025/Rose_Suicidal )**

**On here yea she rocks…. So working out a idea we have in our heads, mainly my idea it is yet to come. You will have to keep reading to find out what that is. Anyway enjoy.**

**Chapter one  
**

I sat in the cell I was going crazy, I thought I was at lest, it had been days since I went to sleep and worse the place didn't smell good, I just hated it here. I managed to close my eyes but when I did it wasn't normal, I could tell I was awake still I opened my eyes but I wasn't in the cell, I had to be dreaming so my frist reaction was to call Adrian maybe he pulled me into a dream but a old casitel? Where was i? I started to look around when someone grabed me. "Miss Anna you shouldn't be here right now" I looked at her raising a eyebrow.

"What?" I was confused she called me Anna? I was about to say something when someone else had spoken.

"she is fine, I asked her to come, is that a problem?"

"No Sir Vladimir it isn't forgive me" The woman said and bowed and walked away. I looked at her and then back at him was I in one of Anna's memories how the hell did I do that was this some new shadow kiss thing.

"Oh Anna we have to stop meeting like this before you get into trouble, I have asked that you become my guardian though, I hope you will accept as well." He said softly taking my hand and I nodded I didn't know what was going on I saw everything threw her eyes but I wasn't her.

"Roza…." I head a voice and I snaped back to reality and looked up at Dimitri, I sighed as he seemed to be there but the church ran threw my head he didn't want me he didn't love me. I was alone so alone. "you had me worried a moment you were like in a daze."

"what do you care you want nothing to do with me remember? Love fades remember" I said more so snapping back at him, he pushed me away and it hurt a lot why should I care what he has to say now, I was beyond hurt I wanted. I wanted Adrian to be there right now I needed him too.

"they are letting you go, Lissa has a sibling you are to find it, and all charges are dropped until you do, but Adrian has a feeling he knows the two people behind it that set you up. One doesn't surprise me but I wanted to talk to you a moment. " he said softly and looked at me I ingored him most of it. And sighed.

"I want to see Adrian or Lissa. I don not want to talk to you because I don't feel like breaking down more considering I am traped in a cell here and your around when you pushed me away and made me feel like shit and honestly I don't want….." he cut me off pushing me against the wall it caught me way off guard and his lips brushed against mine in a way that made my heart stop and I moaned returning the kiss.

"Roza I lied I am sorry, I do love you I always have, I just feel horrible for what I did, you have to believe me on that one. I wish I never said that but I just fee horrible for the things I did in Russia, I knew I didn't deserve you and Lissa saved me she was a angel for it my savoir I didn't deserve to be saved but she saved me and I couldn't face you after what I did., I felt I didn't need to and she did…. I"

"let me go." I said pushing past him when I saw a face I knew walking over to us. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly tears running down my face.

"Little Diahmiar I worried so much about you, are you ok?" He said softly and kissed my lips it didn't make my heart flutter as much as it did when Dimitri did it but I knew he cared about me and wouldn't push me away form him. I looked over and saw some tention, a look of hate jeoules almost that I didn't understand. I wanted to aks him but I knew it wasn't the time. This was so confusing I could tell he cared but he just was after how he treated me in the church I just didn't get it.

"Adrian I missed you too I was so scared I didn't do it and I don't want to be stuck here or killed for something I didn't do." I Said desperately looking at him. I really needed him to believe I didn't do it.

"Rose I know you didn't the guard lied, I was with you all night I know you didn't do it. I always knew. And also I wanted to talk to you, but I see I got a bad time…. What is going on?" He said softly glaring at Dimitri and then at me, then I knew he saw what happened and I sighed,

"I I don't know, he just kissed me and I, Adrian I i…" I knew my face was red I felt so bad right now because I knew how much he cared for me and I just kissed him like that.

"Point is my father is taking over as King until this blows over and I got him to let you go, because well the guardian who put you in here found a note on you and brought it to me right away because he was my guardian, my aunt was going to send you to find Lissa's Sibling. He wants me to stay here and learn on being king, but I believe that it is Lissa who will be Queen and I want to stay and find who set you up. So I trust you will stay true to my heart as well on this. And come back to me. " He said softly giving a glare to Dimitri and then looking back at me.

"Adrian, i….. thank you. I will come back I promise. "I said softly hugging him it was all I could really say he just gave me my freedom and send me on my way to find the Sibling that could get Lissa into where she deserved to be. I was more then happy.

"When you come back, I know you want to be Lissa's guardian, I know that. But I wanted to ask if you would consider being Mine, so we would could always be together, I do love Rose and I want to spend my life with you, give up on my player ways for you." He said softly lookingat him I could tell how serious he was and what it meant to him.

"i…. I'll think about it Adrian." I said softly and I would consider it, I knew that even If I was his, I would still be close to Lissa and he would respect that he would be around to me ither way. I looked at Dimitri I wanted to be with him I longed to be with him but he said love fades, he pushed me away but then how he kissed me this was complicated did he or didn't he want me. I sighed. "who is going with me?" I asked softly wondering if I was on my own.

"I am sending Sage with you, and who else did you want" He said softly, I knew Sage was his guardian and best friend he was a good friend to Adrian and a very storng guardian.

"I'll go with you." Dimitri spoke up and we looked at him raising a eyebrow. "I'll help you, I want to go with you."

"I don't think that is a good idea" Adrian said glaring at him, I bit my lip watching this was going to get bad Adrian seemed very Jeoules. "your staying here."

"With all do Respect Adrian, I am going, this is for Lissa and you not the only one who knew, Lissa asked me to go with Rose so I am going." Dimitri said glaring back at him.

At this point Adrian let me go and stepped closer to Dimitri. "You better then keep your hands off my girlfriend and if you touch her, you will be sorry. You hurt her make her cry. I'll kill you. Do you understand.?"

I Never saw Adrian like this or this side of him. "I am not doing this for her I am doing it for Lissa."

"Yet you pushed her at the wall and kissed her?"

"I do not have to answer to you"

"Rose is my Girlfriend, you pushed her away you treated her like crap infornt of a lot of people and broke her heart and you want to go with her? No"

"Roza, I want to go with you, Lissa asked me to. But if you don't want me to then I wont."

"If Lissa asked, and Adrian you are staying here to help find out who did this, and reguardless what he did, he still was a amazing guardian and Mentor…. But I get it he doesn't want me. And besides your probly going to change your sleeping times to be with me while I am gone."

"yes very night I can Rose." Adrian said soflty walking back over to me. "Are you sure you want him to go Little Dhmair. ?" He looked right into my eyes.

"Yes. I am sure." I looked back and pulled him into a kiss I knew it would make him feel better and out of the corner of my eye I saw a tear run down Dimitri's face and a look of shame on his face.

"Where are you going to start? Vegas?"

"yea look into the bank account there, try to find out what I can, I an going to call Sydney too. See what she will tell me I don't think much but anything works." I said softly.

"are you sure you want me to stay here?" Adrian said giving me more pleading eyes and I bit my lip and sighed.

"no one says you have to stay." I said softly and we heard a sigh form behind us. I looked at Dimitri again and raising a eyebrow.

"I Want to go." Adrian said softly and smirked at me. "plus it would be more guardians if I go because mine would follow. "

"true but finding the sibling is the most important thing and if everyone knows….. I don't know Adrian." I thought knowing if it was more that knew it would be harder to get threw all of this.

"then you will be my Guardian while we are gone. You me and Dimitri. Will go. " He said he had a bit of anoynce and hate when he said Dimitri's name. I knew this was going to be a long trip.

"ok cept one problem. I am still in this cell." I said softly and Adrian nodded and took my hand and we sneaked out into the daylight when everyone was sleeping. "and now to find the lost sibling."


	2. It's gonna be a long trip isnt it?

We got to the airport and I expected for a moment Adrian to go get the tickets, he walked off saying he would be right back and I sighed leaning against the wall, He had giving me a purple cover-up that had a hoodie as well just in case someone did see me, I was still on the run technically but I didn't care. I didn't say much, but I did walk over and got a soda from the store that was there.

"Roza.." I heard Dimitri say and I looked at him part of me wanted nothing to do with him but another part still missed him so much and was confused on his actions. "I didn't mean it, I am sorry I was scared and ashamed for what I did to you." He said he was right behind me and talking very softly I knew why but still

"It doesn't change things, I am with Adrian now, and he is a good guy once you get past his whole bad boy side. And he has always been there to help me. I am sorry Dimitri but it doesn't change things." I said softly as I opened the soda and took a sip. It felt good to have a normal drink other then water.

"I understand, I missed up, but I will fight for you just so you know, I know it was my mistake for losing you but I will fight to have you back" He said so close to me I could feel his breath in my ear, it made me shiver and I looked a them.

"I can't trust you right now. Even the part of me that melts when your around I can't I am sorry you really did hurt me when you pushed me away, and confused me when you tried to protect me and more now when you talk like this. But it doesn't change things between us and I have a job to do. And maybe love does fade, and at one point you need to walk away before it hurts you more. So I am going to do that." I said softly and I could see I hurt him but fair is fair.

Adrian came back a moment later and raised an eyebrow because Dimitri and I were just staring at each other a moment, he looked more hurt and I was trying to hold back the tears. "Little Dhamiar are you ok?" he said and pulled me close wiping my eyes. "Did he hurt you again?"

"I am ok and no… did you get the tickets?" I said softly looking at him.

"Even better." He said and took my head and we walked out threw one of the gates to a Jet he didn't even stop for tickets, Dimitri Followed more like a lost puppy it was cute. We got onto a Jet and I realized it was a private Jet,. "It is my families, I figured we would go unnoticed. And without the whole passport craziness, I didn't want to risk anyone finding you right now, they will know soon enough." He said softly and sighed.

"Are you going to be in trouble for helping me?" I said softly looking at him.

"Everyone thinks I am going to Florida to get away from the memories of you, only Lissa knows the truth." He said softly and kissed my forehead. "And if I do then it would be worth it Little Dhamiar. "

I nodded and found a couch and sat down. I looked up to see the two boys I loved glaring at each other both of them looked as if they wanted to kill the other one and I sighed softly this was going to be a very long trip. I sighed walking into a private bedroom on the jet and I found a Brush. I needed one. I figured that Adrian had planned this, it had a lot of my clothes and stuff even some stakes just in case we were attacked.

I started to pull my hair back and I saw a shadow I turned around to see Dimitri standing there, maybe I should have left my hair down because the bite mark from Adrian still was healing and he was looking right at it. "Roza….." He said softly as he walked over looking at it still. I know he was making sure it wasn't from when he was a strigoi, it was still healing it couldn't have been. "You let him?" he said softly.

"Is that still healing little Dhamiar." Adrian said from behind me I knew he saw what just happened. "Yes she did and I will admit, her blood is very sweet." He said and smirked.

"I remember but I thought you wanted to be a Guardian not a…." he said and stopped he knew better to finish that.

"It is different I let him I wanted him too, and I am still a Guardian. So I let Adrian. It's no big deal." I said glaring at him and I shook my head.

"I would never make her that, I only did it because she wanted me to, I didn't force her." Adrian added in.

"So now your going to be his little blood whore guardian?" Dimitri said I could tell he didn't mean to say it but he was upset. "Your probaly going to let him do it again… how do you know he isn't still using you for that now?"

"How dare you!" I said and I shook my head looking at him. "Adrian is not the one who turned Strigoi, nor is he the one who knocked me out and kept me locked up in a room for I forgot how long, using me for blood begging me to say yes, wanting to turn me into the one thing we always hated and never wanted to be. Nor is he the one who I had to try to kill and I failed and I risked everything to save. He isn't the One who pushed me away. One bite and one time doesn't make me his blood whore, unless you forgot you kept me for days as yours keeping me weak so I couldn't fight you. Then to come back and be ALL OVER MY BEST FRIEND? " I said it just came out and I covered my mouth.

At this point what I said hit Adrian and he glared at Dimitri and before ether of could react Adrian had him pinned to the wall. "You did what ? Get out of my sight right now before I throw you off the plane in mid air." He was so upset and Dimitri looked more hurt but nodded leaving the private room. Adrian shut the door and looked at him. "Little Dhamiar I am sorry, I just you deserve to be treated better, and please understand I would never do that to you, I would never make you like them, I want you as my guardian and one day maybe my wife." Adrian said softly.

"Guardian and Moroi relationships are not….. it is forbidden just as Guardian's being together ether why I am screwed six ways form sideways and there isn't anything I can do I love you both very much." I said softly.

"Why after what he did I don't see how you can Rose you deserve better" He said softly and sighed knowing the truth you never forget your first true love and Dimitri was mine. He saw the tears in my eyes and he pulled me close and held me in his arms. "I am sorry."

"I I should go talk to him I mean what I said was wrong and…." I said softly and sighed but before I could go talk to him my cell rang. Sydney. "Hey Sydney now you're calling me? How did you get my number?" I said answering but I didn't pull away from Adrian at all.

"Your father, and I wanted to know if you could get Emails. I didn't know if you had laptop or not." She said always getting right to the point and she sounded very annoyed.

"I don't have a laptop but I am sure I can get one if I need to, I am on a plane right now." I said softly. Adrian nodded about the laptop and I smirked, he was too good to me, anything I wanted or needed he would get as if money didn't matter to him as long as I was happy.

"Ok well I got a check for someone to help with my work, so I am going to email you the scanned files from the folder, I think they will help you find what you need too. But this stays between us, I am only doing this because of the donation. " She said softly and nodded and tilted my head.

"I would need an email then wouldn't I?" I said softly and Adrian took the phone from me.

"Sydney, it is Adrian. I see you got the check good, now send it to. My email." He said and gave her his email address. I giggled dreamwalker69 yea that totally was Adrian like. He hung up the phone and looked at me. "We will check it at the hotel after I get you a new laptop. " he said softly putting my phone down and kissing me. "You know I always did want to do something in a jet…"

"Maybe in your dreams I am sleepy." I said softly walking over to the bed, I wanted a good night sleep and Adrian nodded walking over to me and kissing my forehead. "Stay with me and rest please."

"You just want me to so I don't kill Dimitri." Adrian teased a bit and laid down next to me holding me in his arms. It was true though and we both knew it.

"How long is the flight?" I asked softly.

"About 15 hours." He said softly.

"Then stay with me and sleep while I do."

"Of course close your eyes and I'll be in your dreams."

"Ok." I said and was sleep in minutes the bed was so comfortable compared to what I had before to sleep in and I slept in his arms, and him in my dreams.

"Roza…" I heard my name and I woke up to see Dimitri standing there. "The plane landed." He added and I saw the hurt look in his eyes.

"Did I sleep the whole time?" I asked softly and I felt Adrian moved a little he was awake now too. Probaly because I left the dream we were sharing, most of the dream he was trying to show me how perfect it could be me and him just doing everything and anything I wanted.

"Yes, you both did. We should go. " He said softly

"Ok." I said softly and Adrian got up and helped me up. We walked out to a Limo that took us to a hotel, it wasn't Witching Hour but another one close by, it was more so one you would spend a good grand a night for, I knew that because when I got to room Adrian lead us too it was amazing. "Wow Adrian."

"Nothing but the best for you, why don't you get some room service and relax I is going to go get a laptop for you so you can check the email form Sydney." He said softly and kissed me again.

"Alone?" I said after kissing him back and sighed softly looking at him.

"Sage is going with me do not worry my little Dhamiar I will be fine I a promise." He said softly and I nodded and he handed me the book for room service. "Anything you want….."

I nodded I was hungry and I sat down on the bed and looked thru what they had, this place had almost everything. I saw Dimitri looking at me, a look of sadness and jeoulesy in his eyes. I sighed and when Adrian was gone I knew it was my only chance to say I was sorry. "I am sorry it just slipped I was so mad you went there about…the bite."

"It is ok I deserved it for how I acted as well but I do want another chance…. I know I pushed you away and I am sorry" He said looking at me. Shame in his eyes. It almost broke my heart. "I shouldn't have said that about you."

"It Is ok dimitri. I forgive you. Just don't let it happen again ok?" I said softly and wanted to comfort him but my stomach growled and we both laughed because it was loud. I ordered some room service and I got enough for both of us in case he got hungry. I put the phone down and sighed sitting on the bed. "are you ok Dimy?" I said softly

"yes I was thinking." He said softly turning his attention back on me.

"about what?" I asked in a sweet tone.

"Us, before I was turned, how amazing you were and how much of a fast learner, and how I feel in love with you." He said softly.

"Dimy.."

"how bad I wanted you, how crazy it made me that I couldn't have you, and then I think about the cabin and how amazing that was, but I ruined it. I lost what mattered most." He said softly.

I got up and walked over to him hugging him tightly. "you got your soul back." I whispered and let him go, I started to get up and go back to where I was but he grabbed my hand pulling me down.

"I lost you." He said looking in my eyes. I saw him glance to the door a minute and then look at me again and pulled me into a sweet deep passionate kiss. "my other half and I know I can't get it back and yet I won't give up. I'll fight for you."

I was shocked at the kiss but I returned it how could I not he just blew my mind with it and I wanted more I knew it was wrong but the fire the passion between us was to strong not too. "dimy I do love you and I miss you but I you pushed me away" I said softly and sighed.

"give me a chance then Roza to get you back, you're the only one who really knows me and we have something that not a lot of people have, we understand each other. Please." He said softly as he ran his hand along the side of my face.

"Dimy I want to but I am with Adrian now, and I just want to get thru all of this without a problem without more stress and issues at hand." I said and sighed I wanted more than anything to say yes to him looking at him. He was so right we did understand each other more we did have a connection. "I can't go back and change anything that happened. You did push me away and I got with Adrian completely. Asking me to break up with him for you to have a chance is just no. when I can't even trust you not to later push me away again. Things between us need to work out before I can even go there. "

"I know Roza. I am sorry." He said and sighed moving away from me. "I just want you to be happy and I am sorry for hurting you, I can never forgive myself for all the things I did to you, but I can't stay away from you." He said and sighed. I swear I saw a tear in his eyes and I felt my heart breaking more.

I sighed and wanted to wipe it away but I closed my eyes as I felt dizzy and feel backwards into the darkness again, was lissa using spirit what was happening to me I felt horrible it was worse than I ever felt before. I could hear voices calling me but I was stuck trapped I couldn't out.

**AN: well here is the next chapter. Much love to RoseSucidal for helping with it and I have a lot more ideas to come. But I thought I'd pull it out more before I get to what is going on. I do want some more reviews some people are adding this to favorites but not reviewing. The idea and where this is going are epic so come on review and I promise I will add more soon. Thanks for waiting as well I will add as much as I can as I am working hard to add and I have college too lately. So you want to know what is happening to Rose… then review. **


	3. Chapter 3

"_Anna what is with you lately? You're always sneaking around….. Is it a guy you're so young though I thought you wanted to be a guardian." Zandra asked looking at me, no Anna I was in another of her memories again I didn't know why. I could feel a blush on my face and I didn't know why. _

"_Maybe it is a guy and I am still going to be a Guardian… His guardian." I said softly and smirked looking at her. _

"_You're sneaking around with a Moroi? Who Anna?" my friend asked looking at me with wonder. She stepped closer moving my hair back I kept it down for a few days for a reason. "Anna, did you let him?"_

"_Yea but shhh ok" I said softly and when she moved my hair I sighed. "He was so weak form his element and I was worried I told him he could, I only want to let him. I can't help it I love him..." I said softly looking down. Shamed. I forgot he didn't heal that one but I didn't mind. No it was more like a love bite a small one at that._

"_I think it is very Romanic and sweet. You will tell me who he is right?" _

"_Soon but I have to go I'll met up with you later I promise" _

"_Be careful Anna" she called out as I ran out of the room I didn't stop I ran to the church. I didn't stop I went into the back room and ran right over to him. He smiled and lifted his arms almost wanting me to fly into them and I did and he pulled me up holding my legs around his waist and kissed me passionately._

"_Anna I was worried you weren't going to come." He said softly. _

"_How could I stay away my love?" I said looking into his eyes. He carried me up to a room just above the church that had a bed and he laid me down on it kissing me and along my neck... _

"_Has anyone noticed?" He asked softly running his hand along the love bite. _

"_Zandra did. But she doesn't know it was you…." I said softly looking at him. "I told her I didn't mind, I said it was ok and I told her I loved you. Without saying your name"_

"_I love you too Anna" He said and kissed me once more. "but they mustn't know, your sixteen I am twenty two, plus a moroi and a saint I could be in trouble for this end but I the last eight years have been amazing my best friend and my beloved Anna."_

"_I know my love I know. I won't tell and I take full blame if we get caught" I said softly looking at him. "My beloved Vladimir. You look weak again."_

"_And you look as if you need sleep again. Tell me it isn't too much the darkness isn't that bad?"_

"_It isn't… really…it is fine." I said softly looking at him. It did get to me from time to time headaches and tears but I was ok I didn't mind it as much. I took it on for him because I loved him. _

"_Are you sure? You take so much of it for me my love I worry about you." He said softly looking into my eyes and smiled. "You can share you know….. Or pass it to one of the animals." He said and joked about that last part he had saved so many animals that stayed around the campus. Or close by the campus. _

"_I know."_

"_oh my love I am sorry the more I use spirit the more it affects you, the fights the I am so sorry, I wish there was a way I could save you not use it but everyone counts on me too." Vladimir said softly._

"_It affects both of us and don't forget that. I take it off you because you lose control, you're not yourself when you're in the darkness your there but you're so cold you don't see reason, you don't see anything that is why I take it for you, I save you from yourself, because if I don't you do things you're sorry for later"_

"_Oh Anna forgive me for that please you know I didn't mean to hurt you"_

"_I forgave you but I also in a way let you… but it is that reason I must not let you fall into the darkness."_

"ROZA? WAKE UP PLEASE!" Dimitri cried out holding on to me tears in his eyes. The door opened and Adrian stood there with a glare "it wasn't me, she just passed out, she has done it before when Lissa used spirit but she….isn't wakeing up this time."

Adrian sighed walking over ripping me from Dimitri's arms putting me on the bed. He pulled out his cell and called Lissa. "Are you using spirit?"

"Hello to you to Adrian" Lissa said and laughed a moment. "No I am not actually, why?"

"Have you at all today?"

"No Adrian what is it? Is Rose ok?"

"She passed out."

"Oh I haven't used it though, not in a while…"

"Ok I'll keep you updated." He hung up and looked back at Dimitri. "What exactly happened?"

"We were just talking, and she looked dizzy next thing I know she passed out. " Dimitri said softly and sighed.

"If you did anything….."

"I didn't I swear, I love her to much to hurt her"

"You did hurt her, and she is mine now."

"I know I did I can't forgive myself for anything I did but I still love her very much and I won't give up"

"You need to give up, let her be happy. You can't give her things I can don't you see I am better for her."

"We need to wake her up"

"Don't change the subject"

"Adrian we need to wake rose up…. We can talk about this another time I am worried about her."

"she is no longer yours to worry about and when this is over I will personally see to it that you are banished from court or assigned to someone far away from Rose do you understand me ?"

"I love her and I won't leave her"

"Shut up and go away I'll try to help her"

"no no more spirit Adrian look at what it is doing to you, you're in darkness" I said opening my eyes I understood what was going on.

"Oh thank god Roza…." Dimitri said under his breath.

"Right now this isn't about me or Dimitri or you this is about finding Lissa's sibling we can go from there but stop fighting with him, I love both of you a lot, and I care about both of you. And I can't do this right now my best friend needs me and both of you need to shut the fuck up suck it up and understand that. Fighting never fixed anything. Adrian leave Dimitri alone he did nothing wrong. And Dimitri back off right now. Next fight I swear to god I'll leave both of you for good. Not right now. "

It was quiet for a minute before Adrian handed me the laptop. I knew he was upset. I plugged it and sighed the whole setting it up I looked at him raising an eyebrow. "This is amazing Adrian…." Looking at the laptop it was amazing.

"Nothing but the best for you Rose" he said softly and smiled. I pulled up the info ignoring his comment a moment because I saw Dimitri look sad out of the corner of my eye. He logged into his email and back off my shoulder when I glared at clicked the email.

Rose & Adrian –

Ok here are all the papers, I hope this works what I have at least the office was broken into and we are looking into it. But if you can't read them here. Their names are Katherine Larson and her kids are Kyaliegha, and Kieran. They are twins I don't think Eric knew about both of them but I hope it helps. Also I looked into your History Rose and there is something you should know but I will tell you later. If it becomes important. I must also warn you some guardian friends of mine have told me that the rumors of the siblings are high, their mother is a Moroi as well they are full moroi and have powers you must find them before its too late. And remember call someone if you kill anyone since I can't be there.

-Sydney-

"Twins... wow" I said and sighed. Looking at the information. "Then we go to witching out and look up Katherine Larson and go from there."

"I need sleep." Adrian said softly.

"You slept the whole way here!" Dimitri fussed at him I knew why

"Adrian it is ok Spirit affect I know, you sleep… ill have sage stay and Dimitri and I will talk to Katherine"

Adrian grabbed me pulling me close and kissed me passionate and deep. I knew it was an I love you be safe thing and to piss off Dimitri. He closed his eyes and was out minutes later. "Sage, will you be ok watching him?"

"Of course."

"We will be back"

"Becareful and remember Adrian loves you"

I nodded and we walked out of the room and I sighed.


End file.
